Darkness Will Consume All But One
by TheRabbitHasAName
Summary: This story depicts the life of a Momiji that had let everything that happened to him, build up and control his life. He is broken and may never be fixed, but maybe he can be helped?
1. Fears

He stood in a meadow, the gentle breeze blowing through his blonde curls. It looked around mid-day, Spring. Creamy chocolate eyes scanned his surroundings. A few trees, some flowers, a bird or two in the sky, it was ... peaceful. A smile crossed his lips, a gentle smile, one that hadn't graced his face in so long. It was a few minutes before he saw it, and his face immediately fell. No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

It stood up out of the grass. A giant creature. A rabbit. It looked much like he did in his cursed form, but it was all black except for the deep brown ear tips, and the deep, piercing blood-red eyes.

_**Come here, little rabbit ...**_

The voice that came from it seemed to claw at his brain, and Momiji slowly began to back away from the huge rabbit.

_**Now, now, little rabbit ... do you honestly think you can run from me?**_

At this, the blonde turned tail and ran. The happy world in which he had once stood slowly deteriorated around him. The trees began to wither, their leaves slowly turning brown and falling, the grass on the ground slowly turned a brown, withering under his paws. Wait ... paws? He could see the ground coming closer, almost as if everything was getting bigger. No. He was shrinking. He looked down at his hands. Furry yellow paws. Shit. He was in his animal form now. He hunkered down on all fours, hopping as fast as he could. He could see a big area of withered trees up ahead. Surely he could hide there.

_**Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji ...**_

Just as he got to the trees, there was this loud noise.

"Momiji ... "

The little bunny looked around, just in time to see a large hawk swooping down at him. He quickly ducked, feeling the soft breeze it made as it passed over him run through his fur. _That was really close ..._

_**Not as close as this will be ...**_

The bunny quickly turned around, the dark rabbit towered over him, the grass at its feet a deep shade of black, almost as if a touch of the black rabbit burned and killed the blades instantly.

_**Oh, Momiji ... you shouldn't have RUN!**_

Just then, the dark rabbit lifted a hind leg and kicked the poor little bunny, Momiji tumbling across the ground, ending up face-first in a puddle. The dark rabbit chuckled deeply and stepped around the fallen bunny. It then stood in front of him, its eyes glowing brightly.

The world around him had grown dark now, and he could see nothing other than darkness and the horrible rabbit that towered over him.

_**Know your place, filth ...**_ came the voice once more and the dark once lifted its hind leg once more, setting in on the poor bunny's head and pushing him deeper into the puddle. The puddle felt thick ... it ... it did not feel like water, and he didn't want to know what it was. _**You can't run from me ... you can't hide ... you need to be punished.**_ It lifted the hind leg one last time, sneering down at the poor yellow bunny. The hind leg then thrusted forward, but just before it hit his face, the blonde was jolted awake, a cold sweat dotting his forehead. He panted, having a bit of trouble breathing now.

He felt warmth rising up in his throat and he just swallowed it back down. No time for such things. Momiji glanced around at everything. It was the same as it had been the night before, the cold alley in which he had passed out was damp with dew, the make-shift hovel he slept in sagged from the previous night's rain. He moved a hand up to push the cardboard that was over him up, water cascading down the sides of the trash cans that held it up.

He then looked up at the sky. Morning? How long had he slept? At least he had been asleep most of the night, even if he hadn't slept too well due to the dream. He shook his head a bit before jumping as he heard something in his pocket. Was that ... ? He pulled out the handheld device from his pocket and glanced groggily at the screen.

'Momiji, I have clean clothes at my home if you wish to come over. I won't ask any questions this time. I just want you to be ready for school. Hatsuharu said there was a test today. You should go. Hatori.'

The rabbit sighed a bit. Of course. Hatsuharu had to tell the dragon that there was a test today. Whelp, there was no way out of it now. Momiji shakily stood up, pulling the sleeves of his dirty sweater over his bruised and scarred up wrists, trying to hide the damage as much as possible. He then brushed off his pants, grabbed the bag he used for school things, and made his way towards the Sohma estate.

By the time he got there, he was shivering from the cold, even with the sweater. He then bounded over the large wall as he normally did, he was the rabbit, after all, and he shuffled along to Hatori's. As soon as he stepped up on the porch, the door quickly opened to his surprise, and the dragon ushered him inside.

"Ah? Ha'ri ... ?"

"A little birdy said he saw you jump over the gate, get in here before you catch a cold."

A scowl crossed his face. Joy, the bird had seen him, meaning that everyone else probably knew he was there. The dragon ushered the youth into the bathroom, taking his school bag gently, and closed the door. Momiji blinked a bit before looking around. There was already clothing there, along with a hair brush and a few other things the blonde needed to get ready. He heaved a sigh before doing as he was supposed to. He got ready for school. The shower was nice on his cold skin, and warmed him up considerably. The school uniform felt much nicer on him than the dirty clothing he had previously wore, and his hair felt much better after being combed.

Momiji then opened the door and peeked out. Hatori was nowhere to be found. That was good. Maybe he could make it back out without much incident. He started towards the door before it occurred to him. His bag. He couldn't go to school without that damned bag. He shook his head before sighing once more and walked around the familiar home, looking for the bag.

As he made his way around, he found it, but he didn't really like where it was. Hatori sat at the kitchen table, Momiji's bag hung on the chair across from him. A nice warm breakfast on the table. The blonde made a slight face. He'd have to eat with Hatori. He cared for the dragon, he did, but he really didn't want to get into a fight with him, or worse ... let the darkness take control and hurt the dragon.

Momiji heaved another sigh before making his way into the room. He moved the chair out and sat across from his cousin, the blonde rubbing his cheek a bit.

"How are you feeling, Momiji?"

"Mm ... I-I'm alright ... " came his response, as soon as the voice came out, he cursed at the tick he had. Anytime he tried to lie, the blonde always stuttered. He could never lie well. Hatori raised an eyebrow. He knew Momiji was lying. He knew he probably wasn't well, but he let it go for now.

"You better eat up, school will be starting soon. I also packed you a lunch, and put a granola bar in your bag."

The blonde made a face. Yuck. Granola.

"I know, I know, you don't like it, but it's better than nothing. I also put some more money in your bag, I noticed you were running low."

"Mm ... danke, Ha'ri ... " he responded before starting on the breakfast. It tasted so wonderful. If the dragon hadn't become a doctor, he probably would have been a wonderful chef. As the rabbit finished off the food, he shifted a bit in his seat before glancing over at a clock. Shit. He quickly got up and grabbed his bag, running off for the door.

"Oh, and Momiji, good luck on your test."

"Danke! Auf Weidersehen, Ha'ri!" he said simply as he bounded out the door, grabbing a coat that was on a rack. As he dashed out, he slipped the coat on. It was so nice, so warm, so soft. He almost wished he had it all the time, but he knew it needed washing regularly, and the rabbit couldn't do that.

Momiji bounded over the wall once more and ran down the street. It was his last year in high school, and Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo had all already graduated. He was rather happy that none of them went to the school anymore. Tohru would worry too much, Yuki would be concerned about his state, and Kyo ... well ... he seemed concerned, but acted like he wasn't. Momiji panted as he continued on his way. He was just at the building and then he heard it. "'Ey, Momiji!"

Shit.


	2. Oops

"Hey, Haru," the blonde replied upon hearing the voice. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking over to his black and white-haired cousin. Even after all this time, the ox was still taller than the rabbit, and the rabbit really didn't mind it too much, Momiji had grown at least a foot since both he and Hatsuharu had first begun high school, but he was still shorter than Haru.

"Hmn ... where did you sleep last night?"

The rabbit visibly flinched at the question. Shit. He had forgotten that Haru had invited him over last night. He had meant to go, he really had, but ... things had come up.

"I ... I meant to come over, I did ... but ... " Momiji replied, rubbing the inside of his arm nervously. Things had come up alright, he'd nearly been mugged, almost raped. After the darkness took over, defended him from the group, he had been too afraid to leave his hovel in the alley. Ever since the ox had found out about his situation, he had tried to get Momiji to move in with him. But Momiji wouldn't, he couldn't do that to Haru. The rabbit knew he couldn't do that. He always ended up hurting people, especially those he cared about. No. He had to stay away from Haru. Haru was special. He didn't want the ox to be once of the many that either got hurt or grew bored or annoyed by his presence.

"Momiji? What's up with your arm?"

The question brought the blonde out of his thoughts and he gulped a bit. "A-ah, n-nothing's w-wrong with my arm, w-why do you ask?" Shit.

Haru narrowed his eyes at Momiji upon hearing the stutter. He immediately grabbed the rabbit's arm and pulled the sleeve of his coat up.

"H-Haru! W-wait!"

The ox started at the semi-healed gash on the inside of his arm. "Momiji ... " he said rather softly before looking the blonde in the eyes.

"I didn't do that, I swear!"

The ox's eyes then clouded over a bit. Fuck. "Did someone do this to you, Momiji?"

"I ... n-no ... "

"Momiji, you can't lie. Who did this to you?"

The rabbit swallowed hard. "J-just s-some street th-thugs ... "

"Momiji ... " The ox narrowed his eyes at the rabbit before pushing him roughly up against the school. He was starting to go black, but Momiji could tell he was struggling not to. "Don't lie to me! You know who did it! Who did this to you?!"

Momiji's eyes went wide as he felt the cold concrete of the school slam into his back, the event knocking the wind out of him. The blonde coughed into the arm of his coat, wheezing a bit.

Haru's eyes went wide as he realized what he had done. "Shit ... sorry, Miji ... "

Momiji just raised an arm and waved it in dismissal. He knew Haru had as much trouble controlling his black side as Momiji himself had trouble controlling the darkness. He coughed once more before sighing. "Look, Haru, it was no one important. They got what they deserved and that's all I'm going to say about it. Just drop it."

"But ... Miji ... "

"Just drop it!" came the rabbit's voice, eyes narrowing at the ox. He then blinked at his outburst and looked away from his cousin.

Haru blinked in surprise. Momiji had raised his voice? He'd never done that before, not to him. Haru then took a step back from the rabbit. "Miji?"

"I ... I better go ... " was all Momiji responded before he quickly made his way into the school. He heaved a sigh as he took off his shoes at his locker and took off his coat, being sure the sleeves of his uniform covered as much of his arms as they could. He could feel the darkness bubbling up inside him, and he really hadn't wanted Hatsuharu to endure the darkness, so he had to quickly leave. Hatsuharu didn't deserve that treatment.

_**Oh c'mon. I just want to say hello~**_

The rabbit flinched as the dark voice clawed at his mind. _No. Go away._

_**Aw, but you know he deserves it~**_

_No! He doesn't deserve any of your shit! Leave him alone!_

_**Oh? You want me to leave him alone do you? What makes that fool so special?**_

_He's not a fool ..._

_**Oh? He's not, huh? Really now? If he's not a fool, then what is he, hmm?**_

_Just shut up ..._

_**Oh? What was that?**_

"JUST SHUT UP!" The rabbit flinched as he realized he had yelled that and he hesitantly looked around. Other students stared at him in disbelief. Momiji? Yelling? Well that was highly unheard of! The rabbit was usually so quiet lately, he never raised his voice! Momiji gulped a bit before quickly making his way past some gawking girls, quickly making his way to his home room. As soon as he entered, girls smiled brightly.

"Momiji! You came to class today!" they said excitedly.

Momiji had actually grown to look quite handsome in his years, he was skinny from rarely being able to eat well, but his face was pretty, and he had apparently gained a small fan club. It wasn't as big as Yuki's had been, but it was still girls trying to wait on him hand and foot. His usual avoidance of them made them like him even more. Bad boys were always sexy! Especially ones that had earrings and cared little about going to school. The rabbit sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Just what he needed.

He brushed passed them, going to his seat and sitting down, setting his bag down. The girls followed him and tried to keep talking to him. He just ignored them and stared out the window near him. He had gotten a seat near the window, thankfully, and he usually just stared out the window. The girls soon took the hint that he wouldn't be taking any of their crap and went to their seats too.

The teacher soon came in, and all the other students took their seats. "I see you made it to class today, Mr. Sohma."

Momiji blinked a bit and glanced over to the teacher who was eyeing the blonde. "Mm?"

The teacher then sighed a bit. "If you're going to attend class at least pay attention like your cousin doe- Mr. Sohma, way to ruin my slight speech."

Haru glanced up from his desk, the ox having been staring at it. "Hmn?" At this, the class began to laugh and giggle.

The teacher just sighed once more and shook his head. As the teacher started on with his lesson plan, Momiji glanced over at Haru. Hatsuharu's desk was in the same row as his, only 3 desks away, but he was of course across the room. The rabbit then leaned on his hand, putting his elbow on the desk. He watched Haru's face for the longest time. He wanted to say sorry for earlier, he didn't like the troubled look on the ox's face. He wasn't sure why, but it hurt to know that it was him who caused it. After a bit there was a loud sound and the rabbit nearly jumped out of his skin, panting a bit and clutching his chest. The teacher blinked a bit.

"Mr. Sohma?"

Momiji shuddered and coughed into his sleeve a bit, trying to regulate his breathing. The teacher had merely meant to grab Momiji's attention, not cause him to have a panic attack.

"Momiji?" came a familiar voice. The blonde glanced up to see the ox standing over him. The rabbit was starting to hyperventilate. After so long living outside, loud noises of any sort scared him to the point of him either freezing or him passing out from hyperventilation. Momiji opened his mouth, but all that came out were gasps and wheezes. "I'm taking him to the nurses office," Haru said simply before gently pulling the rabbit to his feet and helping him out of the room.

The teacher just blinked, not really sure how to take said events.

"Momiji ... just breathe, try your best to calm down. Deep breaths."

The rabbit tried to do as told. It helped a bit, but he was still gasping for breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier ... I shouldn't have ... "

Momiji waved at Haru, the ox blinking a bit. "What? You don't think I should say sorry?" Momiji nodded his head, still gasping, and pointed to himself. "Wait? You're sorry?" Once again Momiji nodded. Haru raised an eyebrow at Momiji before just shaking his head and leading him to the nurse's office. "We can talk about it later, right now, I need to get you to the nurse's office. Hopefully he can help you calm down."

_**Poor, poor rabbit. Pity. I wonder if you really wanted him to see you like this~**_

_Just ... please ... leave ... me ... alone ..._

The voice just chuckled darkly in the rabbit's head as Hatsuharu helped the rabbit down the hall.


	3. From Bad to Worse

Some time after they got to the nurse's office, Momiji eventually was able to calm down. The nurse let them go, but told Haru to watch over his cousin for the next few hours, just in case. As they made their way back to class, Hatsuharu watched Momiji. The rabbit kept rubbing his arm nervously, the whole thing was nerve-wracking. He had ended up freaking out in the middle of class, or what he called freaking out. And worse, Haru had had to help him to the nurse's office. Today was definitely not pleasant.

"Look ... Haru ... about earlier ... " the rabbit said after a rather long and awkward silence. "I ... didn't mean to yell at you. I just ... I didn't really want it to be a big deal ... "

"Momiji, you were hurt. Of course it's a big deal. Any time you're hurt it's a big thing."

"But ... I get hurt all the time and no one ever seems to care. This isn't any different."

"Miji, Hatori and I always care when you get hurt. Why do you think we get upset when we see these?" Hatsuharu then gently took the rabbit's arm and moved his sleeve up to show the scars and bruises that marred the pale and delicate skin of Momiji's wrist. "It's like you've just ... given up."

Momiji blinked and yanked his arm away from his cousin. "Haru, it's not like I do it just for the pain. It's not like I want to do it because I want to die."

"Then why, Momiji? Why hurt yourself?"

"I ... it's complicated, Haru."

"How exactly is hurting yourself complicated? Are you doing it for attention? Because if you are-"

"Nein! I'm not doing it for attention! It's just ... "

"Then what, Momiji? Why cause yourself pain?"

They both had stopped walking now, the ox looking down at the rabbit expectantly.

_**You going to tell him about me, sunshine? Hmm? You know he'll think you're crazy if you tell him about me.**_

"I ... I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? Or you won't?"

"No! I can't. I just ... I can't."

The ox growled a bit, grabbing the rabbit, pushing him up against a wall, nearly pinning the blonde to it. "Why? Why can't you tell me? What are you hiding, Momiji?!"

The rabbit froze as he felt the cold wall against his back once more. His eyes went wide as he stared into gray ones. His heart thumped in his chest, his breathing going ragged.

"Momiji ... please talk to me."

Momiji blinked a few times, slowly coming out of the slight shock and he moved his arms, gently pushing Hatsuharu away. No. He couldn't be that close to him. It would only lead to things he couldn't have, things he couldn't want, things he didn't deserve. The ox stumbled back a bit in surprise, blinking at the rabbit.

"Just ... stay away," Momiji replied simply before starting to walk back to class once more, his bangs covering his face. He knew he didn't deserve any of the concern. He didn't deserve the attention. He didn't deserve to be happy. As much as he wanted Haru to know, as much as he wanted him to be there for the blonde, as much as he wanted him to care about the rabbit, he knew he didn't deserve any of it. After all, he was a monster, just as his mother had called him so long ago. Monsters didn't deserve anything but pain and unhappiness. Monsters didn't deserve any of the nice things in life. Even if Momiji wanted them, hoped to get them, he knew he didn't deserve them. He never would deserve them.

Momiji made his way back into the classroom, not even caring that he had interrupted the teacher, and he flopped down in his seat. He cared little about the worried glances he got, he cared little about the concern that was plastered across the teacher's face. All the rabbit did was stare out the window. Hatsuharu soon shuffled in after the rabbit and flopped down in his seat. Neither said anything to anyone, they didn't even look at each other.

As the test was passed out, the teacher seemed reluctant to give one to Momiji, but gave him one anyway, after all, it was part of his grade. Time seemed to pass slowly now, the rabbit just barely paying attention to things. He was lucky he knew most of what the test was about, even if he didn't really come to school much. As soon as he finished, he got up, set the paper on the teacher's desk, then walked out of the room. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, though it went by rather slow. The bento Hatori had packed for him was wonderful though. The rabbit had wished the dragon had packed more of it.

As Momiji made his way out of the school he noticed someone in the corner of his eyes. Shit. Not him again ... he hurriedly made his way down the street, the rabbit ignoring practically everything. Just as he thought he was out of the woods though, he was suddenly pushed up against a wall, his face pushed into the rough brick.

"Hey, there, cupcake." It was one of the boys from another class. Momiji couldn't see his face, but he knew he probably looked worse for wear. "Thought you could get away with beating the shit out of me, did you? That was some trick you pulled, going from barely able to fight me off to kicking my ass. I should make that pretty face of yours as bruised as you made mine ... maybe I should teach you a real lesson, you little shit."

Momiji closed his eyes and shuddered, he could feel the other boy's breath against his neck.

_Please ..._

_**Oh, no, I'm not helping this time, little rabbit. You get yourself out of this.**_

The blonde gulped hard as he could feel the other boy's hands run over his petite body, but just before Momiji was about to yell out, the grip was removed and he heard a yell. Momiji blinked a bit and looked around. Before him, he saw Hatsuharu holding the boy from the neck, the boy gasping for air. "This the little shit that hurt you yesterday, Momiji?"

Momiji blinked a bit before slowly nodding a bit, too surprised to really say or do too much else. The ox then dragged the boy off to where the rabbit couldn't see. There was yells, the sounds of punches being thrown, and then Haru came back, popping his neck and rubbing his knuckles. The ox then walked over to Momiji, grabbed the rabbit's wrist, and drug him off. The ox led the rabbit to an alley and nearly pushed him into it. He then stared at the blonde, eyes clouded, narrowed at the blonde.

Well, this was ever so pleasant. The rabbit was cornered between a wall, and an enraged Haru. This would definitely didn't bode well for the rabbit.


	4. The Darkness

"Momiji, are you going to talk to me now?" came the ox's voice as he took a step towards the cornered rabbit.

The blonde gulped, backing away from Hatsuharu. This was bad. He was cornered, and worse, he could tell black Haru was in control.

"Seriously?! I have you fucking cornered and you still won't say a word?! The fuck is wrong with you, you annoying little-" Haru stopped and blinked a bit, raising an eyebrow.

Momiji was huddled up under something. They had ended up in his alley, and all the rabbit wanted to do was hide away from the ox right now. He sat under his make-shift home, and the blonde pulled his knees to his chest, shaking. "The fuck are you doing?" When Momiji didn't answer, Hatsuharu growled. "Are you really not going to say anything?" The black and white-haired boy narrowed his eyes, kneeling down and grabbing the rabbit's wrist.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fuck you! I'll touch what I want!" Hatsuharu growled, yanking on the rabbit's wrist. Just as he was about to pull the blonde out of the hovel, Momiji yanked his wrist from the ox's grip. Had the rabbit always been that strong? No. Momiji had always been one of the weakest Sohmas. So how could he have easily pulled his wrist from the ox's grip?

"You're pathetic," came a cold voice. Wait ... had that come from Momiji?

"What did you say to me?!"

"I said, you're pathetic, you fool. You don't ever think, do you?"

"Why you little-!"

"Spare me your little speech." The blonde then looked up at the ox with cold, dark eyes. They looked different than they had only a few minutes ago, almost as if something had come over the rabbit. And it had. The dark voice had taken over. The darkness had had enough and took over the poor rabbit.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, plenty!"

The ox blinked at the black rabbit's response and furrowed his brow.

"Oh, right, you don't know, do you?" A smirk made its way across the blonde's face.

"Know what?"

"You know how I've been avoiding you lately? Well! Actually, I'm not the one who's been avoiding you. I'm the one you weren't meant to meet~"

The ox furrowed his brow even more in confusion. Wait, what exactly was going on here?

"Right, you're the ox. You're rather stupid. Let me spell it out for you. I am the darkness in Momiji's mind. His hatred, his self-loathing, his self-pity, everything bad in his mind that has built up over the years. The 'black rabbit,' if you will."

"Wait, black rabbit?"

"Oh, you thought you were the only one with a darker side? A black side? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not!"

"Wait ... so you're saying ... you're not exactly Momiji?"

"Ding, ding, ding! And the last horse crossed the finish line! You know, I was wondering when you'd get it. I'm not exactly him, while I am him. I'm his darkness."

At this point, the ox could feel the anger slipping away, being replaced by confusion. What do you mean his darkness?"

"Oh, right, you don't know! Well, let me inform you then! His mother rejected him. Tragic story. Simply horrible. But he acted okay with it. People would worry, so he never really told. He's lived out on the streets since he was ... ohhhh ... 5-years-old? Give or take."

"But ... he always smiled."

"Oh! That's the biggest kicker! He smiled because he didn't want to worry anyone, especially you, Einstein. But, you know, some of the brightest smiles hide the biggest fears and darkest pasts. Everything just kind of ... ate away at him. Pity." The black rabbit then stood up, brushing himself off. "No one ever cared to check on the poor, smiling rabbit. No one ever stopped to think that the smiles hid more than he let on. Such a pity."

The ox growled a bit. "I'm starting to get annoyed by your attitude."

"Oh wow, the ox is annoyed. Big shocker there."

Hatsuharu growled once more. "Keep that up and I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit me? Teach me a lesson? Go ahead. It's not like anyone will care. Seriously, you could _kill_ me, and no one would give two shits, Sherlock."

At this, the ox growled and grabbed the rabbit's collar, picking him up off the ground. "Listen, you little shit ..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" Pure sarcasm.

"Shut up! I care about what happens to him! Hatori does too!"

"Oh, you do, huh? Where were you when he needed it, huh? Where were you when all he did was cry by himself in alleys? Where were you when he felt like a monster? When he needed someone to tell him everything would be okay? You were busy. As was Hatori."

The ox growled once more, this time it was more to himself than towards the black rabbit he held onto. How had he been so stupid and not seen what Momiji was going through?

"So, you just going to keep holding onto my shirt, Hatsuharu?"

"Wait, why did you call me ... ?"

"Oh, I refuse to call anyone I hate nicknames. Just this thing I have. Don't worry though, the broken doesn't hate you. Just me," the black rabbit replied with a smirk.

At this, the ox snarled and raised up a fist.

The black rabbit then grinned widely. "Bye bye~"

The ox blinked a bit in confusion before he saw the grin slowly fall from the rabbit's face, watching the cold look in those gentle and dark chocolate eyes slowly disappear.

"H-Haru ... ?" came a shaky voice from the rabbit. He was back to himself at last. "H-Haru ... I ... I'm so sorry ... " Tears began to well up in the gentle brown eyes, and all the anger that was left in the ox just melted away.

Hatsuharu gently set the rabbit down and immediately hugged him close. Momiji flinched at the touch, and blinked a bit in confusion. "H-Haru ... ?"

"Everything will be alright, Miji, I promise."

Momiji blinked a bit, tilting his head at the ox. "I ... I don't ... "

"Don't worry about it, c'mon," Haru said, gently letting go of the rabbit and grabbing his hand.

"What? Where are we going?"

"To my house. You're living with me now. No more streets for you," Haru said simply, leading the blonde off.

"B-but I ... "

"No buts. You're staying with me now. And I won't take a 'no' or an 'I can't' for an answer."

"Wh-what about your parents?"

"Don't care. They can throw a fit for all I care, but you're staying with me. Besides, I don't exactly live with them, so they can't say anything about it."

"B-but Haru!"

"I said no buts. You're living with me and that's final."

The rabbit blinked a bit as he was led off by the ox, not having a say in the matter. A part of Momiji was glad things were starting to look up, but the other part of him knew it would only end up the same as always. It would only get worse from here on out ...


	5. Fleeting Thoughts

By the time they got to Hatsuharu's, it was rather late, as of course, the ox had gotten lost. Thankfully, he told Momiji where he lived, and the rabbit was able to help the ox find his way. As they walked in the door, Haru just dropped his school bag on the floor.

"Alright, Miji, just set your bag down and go get washed up. I'm sure you'll need it after today. I'll get you some clean clothes. My ... taste of clothing probably isn't what you'd like, but it'll be clean. Also, I'll get a hold of Hatori and tell him you'll be staying here for a while," Haru said, looking over his shoulder at Momiji.

"But ... "

"No buts. Just go get cleaned up, the bathroom is over there."

The blonde blinked a bit before sighing, knowing he had no choice in the matter. He set his school bag down then made his way to the bathroom. Eventually, he was able to get into the shower and let the hot water run over his chilled skin. Even after he had finished washing, he stayed in. He ended up curled up under the water, his knees pulled to his chest.

Why had Hatsuharu helped him out? The two were close, yes, but they were merely friends. Why was the ox helping him out? He couldn't understand why his cousin was so intent on helping him out. He'd offered to help before, but he'd never done this, never forced Momiji to stay with him. He didn't really deserve Haru's help though, he knew he didn't, so why was he still here?

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, and he noticed the hot water was now cold. He had been in there a while and hadn't even realized it.

"Miji? You okay in there? You've been in there for a long while."

Momiji blinked a bit and shook his head, clearing his head of any remaining thoughts. "Ah, y-yeah. Be out in a second." He mentally cursed at himself for getting lost in his thoughts once more before he slowly got to his feet and turned off the water. He sighed a bit, getting out of the shower. The rabbit blinked once more as he noticed himself in the mirror. He looked ... fit. Then again, he rarely ate well, and he walked everywhere, had to stay active to really stay awake most of the time, so of course he was rather fit, thin.

The rabbit then noticed the scars that ran along most of his body. He had been out on the street most of his life, so it was logical that he had scars, but just the sheer amount of them made him frown. He stared at the scars for a while before noticing the ones that lined his wrists and forearms. They were all over the inside of his arms, there was possibly more on his arms than there was on his body, and that was actually a scary thought. His body was nearly covered in scars, but his arms were worse. He then sighed, shaking his head and began to dry off. Afterwards, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out. The rabbit really cared little about the ox seeing him. He wasn't exactly too modest, even if he was ashamed about the scars that were all over his pale skin.

Haru stood against a wall near the bathroom door and he blinked upon seeing Momiji. "Geez, Miji ... "

"Was?"

"What's with ... all the scars?"

"Haru, I've been out on the streets for a long time. You do the math."

" ... Right ... anyway, I set the clothes out on the bed in the bedroom. You go put them on. Hatori made some dinner and I'm going to go get it. He wanted you to have a nice meal. I'll be back soon, just make yourself at home," the ox said, pushing himself off the wall. "If you need anything, you have my number."

Momiji nodded a bit and watched Haru walk out of the apartment. He then sighed and made his way to the bedroom.

Hatsuharu's bedroom looked rather drab, there wasn't really much in it besides a closet, a chest of drawers, a nightstand, a lamp, and a bed. Momiji sighed a bit before noticing the clothes and he quickly put them on. The ox's choice in clothing wasn't exactly to the rabbit's taste, but at least they were nice and warm. The blonde then set out to explore the place. Everything was rather boring and plain. Everything was of dreary colors, nothing really stood out, and there wasn't really anything expensive. There wasn't even a television, at least the rabbit couldn't find one. Momiji finally made his way into the kitchen and sat at the table, staring out the window.

_**Hey there, cupcake~**_

The blonde flinched at the voice and he sighed. Joy.

_What do you want? Here to make me feel bad again?_

_**No, no, not yet. I just want to ... talk.**_

_You? Talk? I don't like the sound of that ..._

_**Oh, please. I want to ask you something.**_

_What?_

_**How do you feel about Hatsuharu?**_

_... That's none of your business._

_**Oh, c'mon. It's not like I can tell what you're feeling, sweet cheeks.**_

_I know. And I like it that way. I'm not going to tell you how I feel about him, and you're just going to have to get used to not knowing._

_**Oh, please? I want to know.**_

_Well, you're not going to know. Anything I tell you, you either use against me, or use against people around me. So, no, I'm not telling you. Not ever._

_**Well, fine then, rabbit, hope you enjoy what I have planned for tonight's dream~**_

Momiji sighed and slowly just set his forehead against the cold wood of the table. He definitely wasn't going to have a good night tonight. He then slowly closed his eyes, listening to the wind outside rattle the glass panes of the nearby window. He realized how nice it was to be in a warm home on a night like this. If Haru hadn't drug him off, the rabbit probably would have been huddled up in his alley, shivering in the cold. The soothing sound of the wind began to make him drift off, he didn't even hear when Hatsuharu got back.

"Geez, Hatori was right. You don't sleep well, do you?"

The blonde was jolted awake from his light doze and he lifted his head off the table, gazing sleepily towards the ox.

"Hatori gave me some sleeping pills to help you sleep tonight. For now, let's just eat, alright?" the ox said, setting the bag he had on the table.

Momiji nodded slightly, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"How much do you sleep, Miji?" Haru asked as he started to get everything together.

"Ummm ... a couple hours a night? If that?"

"Holy shit, Miji. Why don't you sleep? That's really not healthy ... "

"I get um ... really bad nightmares, sometimes night terrors. They kind of keep me from sleeping."

"Geez, Miji ... hopefully you'll be able to sleep better tonight."

Momiji nodded a bit in response as Hatsuharu slid a container over to him, putting his eating utensils on top of it. The ox then got some for himself and opened up his container.

The rabbit blinked a bit, watching the ox eat before he himself started to eat.

The two ate in silence, the only sound coming from the wind against the window. After a long while, Haru spoke up.

"Miji, why didn't you ask for help?"

" ... Because I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?"

" ... You saw that other side of me. Who could I have gone to that could take it?"

"Me."

"Haru ... "

"Look, I have a darker side too, I know how you're feeling."

"It's not like mine."

"No, it's not, but I know how you feel, trying to fight something inside you."

"Haru, your black side helps you. This I know. You ... like your darker side."

"Then how do you feel about yours?"

"I ... I hate it, and yet ... I want it to stay."

"Eh?"

"You have to understand, ever since I was little, I lived out on the streets. When Hatori got busy, I slept in a cardboard box, or a park bench, or even the Sohma estate wall. No one seemed to care that I didn't have a warm home, no bed to sleep in. And then one day, there was a voice in my head. At first, it was quiet, I was barely able to hear it, but within a week, I could hear it just as well as I can hear you right now. It told me what I wanted to hear. That no one cared, but that it did, it was the only one that did. And it would always be there for me. It tells me horrible things, tells me that I'm a monster, that I'm worthless and pathetic. But ... it's never completely left me. It's the only thing that's kept its word to me."

"Miji ... "

"I hate it ... I do ... but ... no one else has kept their word to me. The darkness is the only one that's never lied."

"It lies to you all the time."

"No, it doesn't ... "

"Miji ... do you honestly believe all those things it says to you?"

" ... I do."

"You shouldn't. None of what it says is true. You aren't a monster. You aren't pathetic, or worthless," the ox says, reaching a hand out to gently caress the rabbit's cheek. "You're a good person, Momiji. You're just broken. But broken things can be fixed."

"Not entirely, Haru," the blonde replies, moving his head away from the hand. "Broken things can be fixed, but the damage will always be there, always seen."

"Not if they're fixed well."

"Haru, I can't just be fixed like a toy, or a vase."

"I can try, can't I?"

Momiji blinked at the words, surprised at them. Haru wanted to fix him? Why? Why did he want to? Didn't everyone just put up with him?

"I ... "

"Momiji, I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because you mean a lot to me, and I don't like seeing you like this."

_**He's lying~**_

Momiji groaned and held his head.

"Miji?"

_**Miji~ Miiijiii~ Talk to your cow~**_

"St-stop ... "

"Miji? Stop what?"

"N-not you, Haru ... "

_**Little rabbit, little rabbit~ Do you not like me, little rabbit? Maybe I should punish you~**_

"It ... it won't ... " the rabbit sputtered out, holding his head tightly and leaning over, shaking.

_**I won't what? Shut up? Oh, am I hurting you, little bunny? Are you going to tell on me? What's that cow going to do? He can't do anything to me. I'm in your head, stupid. There's nothing he can do to me. There's nothing anyone can do.**_

"Pl-please ... j-just ... " came the rabbit's weak voice. The dark voice now engulfed all other sounds, he couldn't even hear what Hatsuharu was trying to say to him at that moment.

_**Please what? Stop talking? Why should I? You don't like me, why should I stop talking? I should MAKE you like me. Maybe I should make you feel worse, or maybe I should talk about your mother. Oh! That's a wonderful idea. Talk about the woman who hated you so much she wanted to forget you. Such a WONDERFUL lady she was.**_

The rabbit then froze up, feeling strong and warm arms wrap around his thin frame.

_**Wait ... what is he ... ? I ... Tell him ...**_

Momiji blinked as the voice faded to the point that he could barely hear it. Wait ... it faded? Why? Did it not like Haru? Or maybe ...

The blonde then let go of his head slowly and gazed up into gentle grey eyes, blinking a bit. What was this feeling? Wait, he knew this feeling, something he had all but forgotten. Something he hadn't felt in so long.

Happiness.


	6. Before Bed

"Miji, are you okay?"

The rabbit blinked a bit before slowly nodding

"Good. You had me worried. You didn't answer me after a bit and you looked like you were in pain ... "

"I ... I was. But ... for some reason .."

"For some reason, what?"

"Well ... the darkness just kind of ... faded when you pulled me into a hug .. "

"It faded? Is that a good thing?"

"I'm not sure ... "

The ox raised an eyebrow at the rabbit. "What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you say it insults you and such? Wouldn't it be better if you didn't hear it?"

"I ... I guess? This has never happened before, okay? I'm not too sure how to handle this."

Haru heaved a sigh before picking Momiji up, much to the rabbit's protest. "Well, until you figure it out, I'm not letting go of you," he said, sitting in the blonde's chair, then sitting him on his lap.

"H-Haru ... " the rabbit said, race red. "What are you ... ?"

"Finish eating."

"But ... "

"Finish. Eating."

Momiji made a slight face before sighing and going back to eating. As he ate, Haru kept his arms wrapped around his torso, watching him eat. After a bit, the oc grew bored and he nuzzled into the back of the rabbit's neck idly, Momiji's face going a deeper red. "H-Haru ... what are you doing?"

"I'm bored. You're soft and warm. You also smell nice. This gives me something to do."

" ... Why don't you eat then?"

"I don't want anymore. Besides ... " The ox then nipped at the rabbit's neck and chuckled lightly at the face his cousin made. "You're actually rather fun to tease."

"Guh ... You're horrible."

"Oh, no, no I'm not."

"You are. You're a meanie."

Haru snickered a bit. "Did you really just call me a meanie?"

" ... Ja."

"You're such a kind."

"I am not!"

"Miji, only little kids use the word 'meanie.'"

The rabbit then made a slight face, the ox poking his cheek.

"Seriously though, Miji, it's fine. I don't really care. It's kind of cute though."

" ... It's not cute."

"It is cute."

" ... Nein."

"Yes."

"Nein."

"Yes."

"Nein."

"Yes."

The rabbit, in a huff, turned his head to argue, but stopped, blinking a bit. Their faces were barely a couple of inches from each other. Momiji's face went a red once more, and he looked away.

The ox raised an eyebrow at the blonde, wondering why he looked away so suddenly, but he said nothing.

The two of them sat in this awkward silence then, neither of them saying a word while Momiji continued eating.

After a while, he finished and sighed a bit. The blonde had eaten most everything, it had been a while since he'd had an actual meal, and he forgot how much he could actually eat. He'd also been hungrier than he had thought he was.

"What do you want to do now Momiji?"

"I umm ... I'm not sure."

"Well, then, how about watching some TV?"

"Umm ... that sounds fine."

At this, the ox picked the rabbit up once more, standing up, and put Momiji over his shoulder.

"Ah! Haru! Put me down!"

"Nope. I said I wouldn't let go of you, and I'm not."

The smaller Sohma squirmed about, kicking and flailing as the other walked over to the television. Hatsuharu messed with it a bit, have a bit of trouble as Momiji squirmed and flailed about, that and he was holding the rabbit with one arm, so he only had one arm free. Eventually, however, he got the TV on, some kind of movie playing, and the taller Sohma went to the couch, sitting down, and plopping the German down beside him.

Momiji puffed out his cheeks in annoyance at the ox, to which, Haru just chuckled and poked one of the rabbit's cheek, making him blow out the air in his mouth.

"You're so mean!" the blonde then said, pouting rather cutely.

"Yeah, yeah," came his cousin's response before wrapping an arm around Momij, pulling him close.

Momiji blinked up at Haru for a moment before he just sighed in defeat and cuddled up close to the other, watching the movie. This was nice. Just sitting here with the ox, cuddled up, watching a movie.

An hour or two passed of them watching before, eventually, the rabbit slowly drifted off, feeling rather content and safe with his cousin's arm draped around him, holding him close. It was just another light doze, so when Hatsuharu shifted, it woke Momiji and his eyes slowly opened once more.

"Miji? You alright?"

"Mm? Ah, uhh ... yeah. I think I kind of dozed off ... "

"Alright, bed time."

"But I-"

"Bed time."

Haru then got up, turned off the TV, and left the room a moment, getting the sleeping pills Hatori had given him earlier for Momiji.

The two then got ready for bed, the rabbit taking one of the pills, and borrowing a long shirt of the ox's so he could sleep in it.

They shared the bed, Hatsuharu wouldn't let Momiji sleep by himself. Soon, the two drifted off, the black and white-haired teen holding the blonde close. Maybe he'd sleep better tonight, only time would tell.


End file.
